1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrophoretic display device having improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophoretic display device includes electrophoretic particles disposed to correspond to pixels. The electrophoretic particles are charged to have a positive polarity or a negative polarity. The electrophoretic display device utilizes an electrophoretic phenomenon in which the particles move according to an electric field formed in the pixels.
The pixels absorb or reflect light from the outside to display an image. That is, the electrophoretic particles are placed at two different positions in accordance with the direction of the electric field, and thus the pixels absorb or reflect incident light.
When the pixels absorb incident light, the image is displayed in black color, and the image is displayed in white color when the pixels reflect incident light.
An electric field is generated between a pixel electrode and a barrier electrode. The intensity of an electric field depends on the area of the pixel electrode, and the electrophoretic particles are distributed in different densities in each area of the pixel electrode according to the intensity of the electric field. Thus, it is difficult to display low gray scales with the pixels.
In addition, since the electrophoretic particles are placed at two different positions in accordance with the direction of the electric field, only a limited number of gray scales may be displayed by the pixels.